Primitives (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Primitives, officially known as the Primitive Inhumans, are an artifical offspring of Inhumans created by the kidnapped Dr. Holden Radcliffe under Hive's coercion. Hive forced Doctor Radcliffe to create the Absolution Virus containing: Hive's Parasites (to sway the primitives under his mind control), Terrigen Mist from the Afterlife Terrigen Crystals, and Kree Blood from the Kree Reapers and Daisy "Skye" Johnson. The virus' sole purpose was to trigger Terrigenesis in regular humans and convert them into Hive-infected Inhumans, however the chemical mixture of gaseous virus converted them into artifical Hive-infected Inhumans called Primitives. Creation First Attempt When Dr. Radcliffe attempted use the first liquid version of the Absolution Virus to transform Kirk Vogel and the other two remaining heads of HYDRA into Hive-infected Inhumans, however because Hive provided Doctor Radcliffe with Grant Ward's dead blood instead of Kree Blood, the chemical reaction backfired and and killed Kirk Vogel and the other heads of HYDRA by disnitergating them. Hive was furious at Radcliffe's failure and threatened to kill him if he failed again. Hive however realized that the mixture needed Kree Blood and agreed to Radcliffe's request for Kree Blood. Acquiring Kree Blood Hive then used the Kree Orb to summon the remaining Kree Reapers from Cryostasis. After Hive and Daisy Johnson killed off the Reapers, Dr. Radcliffe started drain the Kree Blood from the reapers until S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed the last remaining Kree Corpse which left them with too little Kree Blood. Hive was enraged but Daisy informed him that she has Kree Blood running through her veins, allowing Hive to continue his plans to turn all humans on Earth into Hive-infected Inhumans. Second Attempt Dr. Radcliffe succeeded in creating a second version of the Absolution Virus in a gaseous form containing: Hive's Parasites, Terrigen Mist from the Afterlife Terrigen Crystals, and Daisy Johnson's Kree Blood. After Hive and Hellfire captured a group of Watchdogs to serve as the test subjects. The formula succeeded in triggering Terrigenesis in the Watchdog Human Extremists, however since the Kree Blood wasn't pure it transformed the Watchdogs into artifical Inhumans called Primitives. Creation of Primitive Inhumans After the Primitives were created they now relied solely on Hive's Orders to stay alive and exist, they had no thinking of their own and just simply followed any orders that Hive and his swayed Inhuman henchmen: Hellfire, and Giyera would give. Hive's Crusade Now with a small army of Primitives, Hive and his henchmen: Hellfire and Giyera attempted to lunch a nuclear warhead containing the Absolution Virus high into Earth's atmosphere to turn all humans on Earth into Primitives, however S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to enter the kill codes to stop the nuclear lunch with infuriated Hive. Hive ordered Radcliffe to manually override the kill code and launch the missile. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to defeat his Primitives, free the hostages and Doctor Radcliffe, as well as capture Hive. Unfortunetaly, Giyera and Hellfire, retrieved the nuke and fled to organize a plan to free their dear leader. Attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base After Giyera and Hellfire triggered an Absolution Pathogen Bomb in an open hanger at the S.H.I.E.L.D. complex, coverting: O'Brien, Marshall, and 26 other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents into Primitives who later freed Hive and started a siege of the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. After, Hive, Giyera, and Hellfire and several Primitives stole the Zephyr to trigger the Pathogen Nuke in the Atmosphere, while the rest of the Primitives stayed behind to destroy the last remanats of S.H.I.E.L.D. After, Hive's death, all the surviving Inhumans (Ex: Hellfire), and the remaining Primitives were freed from his parasites and Doctor Radcliffe was charged with converting the Primitives back to regular humans, althought he warned S.H.I.E.L.D. that that was impossible. Powers and Abilities After being created by Hive and the unwilling Doctor Radcliffe, the Primitive Inhumans achieved a number of superhuman powers and abilites after going under an altered form of Terrigenesis and being enthralled by Hive simultaneously. *'Enhanced Strength': The Primitives' main power is their god-like super strength, which makes them more durable and superior soldiers in Hive's Inhuman Army. The Primitives can't think and act independently without Hive, so if Hive isn't present they can't do certain tasks or do anything at all. *'Infrared Sensory': The primitives can't see properly so they use infrared heat to sense their surroundings and targets. However, this can be used against them, if their is too much heat they'll get confused and won't be able to tell friend from foe. *'Skill Retention': Despite them not being able to think or act without Hive and his Inhuman Henchmen, the Primitives retain some memories and skills from their previous lives as demonstrated when the former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that were transformed into Primitives, they knew the S.H.I.E.L.D. complex from the inside out after their transformation. Relationships Allies *Hive † - Creator and Former Enthraller *Giyera † - Former Army Commander *JT James/Hellfire - Former Army Commander Members *Watchdogs **Pete Boggs † **Jackson † **3 other Watchdog members *S.H.I.E.L.D. **O'Brien **Marshall **26 other former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Enemies *Dr. Holden Radcliffe † - Co-Creater under Coercion turned Enemy *Andrew Garner/Lash † - Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Leo Fitz † **Jemma Simmons **Daisy "Skye" Johnson - Co-Creator under Coercion turned Enemy and Former Hostage **Lincoln Campbell † **Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Glenn Talbot † Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Marvel Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains